


(Banana) Pancakes

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Beca's not a morning person. Chloe makes pancakes. Fluffy, fluffy pancakes.





	(Banana) Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in this fic is "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson. If you're not familiar, I recommend a listen before or after reading! :)
> 
> @icarli on Tumblr. Come at me, Bechloe friends. :D

“ _Screw you, turtle-boy, it’s my track and I’ll arrange it however the fuck I want--_ ”

 

A sharp boom of thunder wrenched Beca out of her stress nightmare and she woke with a start, gasping and blinking hard as her eyes fought to adjust to the too-dark room with the sliver of light peeking through the crack in the drapery. Blackout curtains seemed like a great idea in hindsight… except for when the time came to actually get up. She blindly reached to her nightstand and picked up her phone to check the time. 6:50. “Nope,” she declared, setting her phone back down and twisting to her other side. “Babe?”

 

She reached over and frowned at the perfectly made other side of the bed, groaning as she flopped onto her back and cast her arm over her eyes in a definitely not overdramatic fashion. Because Beca Mitchell wasn’t dramatic at all. Her girlfriend had the irritatingly adorable habit of waking at ass o’clock every single morning, even with the blackout curtains--usually citing something about the importance of yoga and a sun salutation. What a weirdo.

 

But that morning there was definitely no sun to salute, judging by the sound of the storm raging outside their window. Chloe didn’t have to be on campus for another three hours, and Beca planned to work from home. She could totally get in another hour of sleep at least...

 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted from the kitchen, coaxing a desperate moan from the rising rockstar. A majorly not-dramatic yet still heavy sigh passed Beca’s lips. “That gingery temptress…” she grumbled. How dare she lure her out of bed with the promise of caffeine?

 

Muttering a few swears under her breath, Beca pushed herself out of bed and fumbled to retrieve the pajamas she’d, um--forcefully thrown off the side of the bed the night before. She spotted her strewn flannel pajama bottoms first, tugging them on before searching for her black v-neck t-shirt on the floor. Yawning, she did a double-take when she spotted it hanging over the lampshade. She snort-laughed to herself as she plucked it from the shade and pulled it over her head, shuffling out of the room not unlike a zombie. (It was early, okay? Pre-coffee Beca wasn’t actually completely dissimilar to the undead.)

 

Beca hastily tossed her hair atop her head in a special messy brand of too-early morning bun, following her nose to the coffee pot that awaited her in the kitchen. She stopped in the kitchen archway, though, at the sight of Chloe standing there making breakfast. Her girlfriend hummed to herself in front of the stove wearing cute little pajama shorts and one of Beca’s faded old band t-shirts, steadying the frying pan with one hand and flipping a pancake with the spatula in the other. Evidence of her hard work lay out on the counter beside her--a mixing bowl with a wooden spoon, an egg carton, the small container of vanilla, and a half-empty carton of blueberries.

 

A warm smile spread on Beca’s lips at the sight, her chest tightening with a happiness she never knew she could ever know because Chloe Beale was hers now and their life together so far was the actual fucking best.

  
Chloe must’ve looked up and caught Beca staring in the window’s reflection because she glanced over her shoulder and cast her a beaming, innocent grin--as though she had no idea what she was doing, being the cutest and making her drag her ass out of bed before 7. (As though Chloe physically dragged her… but that was beside the point, Beca insisted.)

 

Beca cleared her throat and moved to the coffeemaker as she did her best job trying to rein in her grin and those heart eyes (which, let’s be honest, was impossible because she was a complete goner for Chloe Beale--especially now that she knew about it, which made it super impossible to keep up that tough girl front). As she opened the cabinet and reached on tiptoe for her Barden mug, the now overwhelming scent of pancakes instantly triggered her inner Jack Johnson.

 

She wasn’t as good as Lilly by any means, but she couldn’t resist vocally strumming out that opening chord progression.

 

_“Ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba, baaa… Ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-baaa….”_

 

Chloe, her other half in pretty much every single sense, brightened at the familiar sixteen notes, instantly jumping in to sing the first verse.

 

_“Can’t you see that it’s just raaainin’.... Ain’t no need to go outside...”_

 

Beca let her caged smile slip fully free then, chuckling low as she shook her head because of course it was raining, and even though the pancakes weren’t banana (Beca hated bananas)--the song felt right and necessary in that moment. But Chloe wasn’t finished, and she sang on without hesitation. (Because of course she did, that’s Chloe Beale.) And as soon as Chloe started singing the first verse, Beca continued her slow, steady vocal strumming to back her, all while fixing her much needed coffee.

 

_“But baby, you hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you this_

_Song is meant to keep you_

_From doin’ what you’re supposed to_

_Wakin’ up too early_

_Maybe we could sleep in_

_Make you blueberry pancakes_

_Pretend like it’s the weekend now_

_We could pretend it all the time_

_Can’t you see that it’s just rainin’_

_There ain’t no need to go outside…”_

 

She’d just poured the cream and sugar into her mug when familiar arms hugged her around the middle from behind, singing low in her ear as her hips swayed against hers to the beat.

 

_“But just maybe_

_Halaka ukulele mama made a baby_

_Really don’t mind the practice_

_Cause you’re my little lady_

_Lady, lady, love me_

_‘Cause I love to lay here lazy_

_We could close the curtains_

_Pretend like there’s no world outside…”_

 

At the brief pause in the beat, Beca cast Chloe the weakest glare in history. “Exactly, Chlo! Close the damn curtains, not get up before--”

 

But Chloe kept singing, a sheepish smile still playing on her expression.

 

_“We could pretend it all the time,_

_And can’t you see that it’s just rainin’_

_There ain’t no need to go outside._

_Ain’t no need ain’t no need,_

_Can’t you see can’t you see_

_Rain all day and I don’t mind...”_

 

Chloe leaned in to press a kiss to Beca’s cheek, releasing her and hurrying back to flip the blueberry pancake before it burned. “Becs, catch!”

 

Beca turned in time to see Chloe toss the wooden spoon at her direction. “Shit!” She held up her left hand on reflex, snagging the spoon by its neck. Her eyes went wide as Chloe flashed her an impressed-looking, emphatic thumbs up.

 

They both didn’t think she’d actually catch the damn thing.

 

Too pleased with her sudden once-a-year showing of stellar hand-eye coordination, Beca didn't mind the bit of pancake batter that splattered on her black shirt, and she gripped the spoon like a microphone and took the lead on verse two while Chloe took over the vocal percussion.

 

_“But the telephone’s singing ringing_

_It’s too early don’t pick it up_

_We don’t need to_

_We got everything we need right here_

_And everything we need is enough._

_Just so easy when the whole world fits inside of our arms_

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm_

_Wake up slow, mmm, wake up slow…”_

 

Abandoning her precious coffee for the sake of her performance, Beca danced over to Chloe, setting the spoon beside her on the countertop before taking her girlfriend by the waist and twirling her around. Chloe dropped the spatula and laughed as she twined her arms around Beca’s neck, those bright blue eyes nearly disarming her from her singing, but she pulled her close and they swayed together to the slow rhythm of that lazy, happy morning song.

 

_“But baby_

_You hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you this_

_Song is meant to keep you_

_From doin’ what you’re supposed to_

_Wakin’ up too early_

_Maybe we could sleep in_

_Make me blueberry pancakes_

_Pretend like it’s the weekend now_

_We could pretend it all the time_

_Can’t you see that it’s just rainin’_

_There ain’t no need to go outside_

_Ain’t no need, ain’t no need,_

_Rain all day and I really, really, really don’t mind_

_Can’t you see, can’t you see?_

_We gotta wake up slow.”_

 

Chloe wrinkled her nose in a ‘sorry, not sorry’ brand of apology, reaching up to swipe a bit of pancake batter that landed on Beca’s cheek. She hummed the last few closing bars in time to close the distance between them, capturing her lips in a proper good morning kiss.

 

Beca wasn’t a morning person and she might not ever be, but she could get used to this. Definitely.


End file.
